Percy Jackson Son of Chaos: The Titan's Curse, My Way
by EliteQuad
Summary: Summary/Back story During The Titan's Curse. Bianca doesn't go on the quest and doesn't join the hunt because she loves Percy. Thalia and Bianca are dating Percy. Annabeth still does get captured. Percy goes on the quest because of Artemis. Percy is a son of Chaos. Phoebe dies in the land without rain. BTW: Since it's rated T, I won't make lemons, sorry. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

New Great Prophecy

A half-blood of a primordial god

Shall reach sixteen against all odds

And see the world is endless sleep

The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap

A single choice shall end his days

Olympus to preserve or raze

Chapter 1

Percy POV:

"Zoë" I whisper. _She's dead_. I thought.

"Come Percy. We must get you back to camp with the rest." Artemis says softly to me, rubbing my back. We flash just outside the borders.

"This is where I leave you. Bye." She said waving to me. She then flashes away.

Chiron runs up to us (Percy, Thalia, and Grover). "I see you've returned." He says. "Where is young Zoë Nightshade?"

"She knew all along who the last line of the prophecy was." I say sadly. "Herself."

His face pales. "Percy my boy. Bianca is waiting for you in your cabin."

"OK Chiron. See ya." I reply halfheartedly.

I ran for my cabin. It's a tall 3 story building with Galaxies and stars on the outside, but inside it's a mansion. I run through the door that lets in only people I allow or people who have some blood of Chaos. I bolt for my room.

"Hey Perce." Bianca says when I get in my room.

"Hey Bianca."

"Percy what's wrong?" She asks worried.

"Bi, Zoë has passed." I choke out. "She died because of that b!tch Atlas." I say fiercely.

Bianca looked ready to murder. "Ohhh, when I'm done with him, there will be nothing for Tartarus to receive."

"Don't worry." I smile. "He's already wiped from existence." I walk to the edge of the bed and lay down on it.

"Why didn't you leave anything for me to play with?" She whines curling up to me.

"Well, there would've been not enough for Artemis to play with if I did. She helped kill him." I yawn out.

"Night love." I say.

"Night."

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

* * *

I wake up to a weight on my chest. I open my eyes and see not just Bianca, but Thalia too.

 _I can get used to this,_ I think.

I wait until they both wake up.

"Ugh." Thalia groans.

"Morning Lightning Angel." I greet her.

"Oh, hey Void Brains." She replies.

Bianca decides to wake up just then.

"My head hurts." She complains.

"Well morning to you to, my Death Angel."

She nods in reply.

"We better get ready." I say. They both agree with me. I get up with both of them. We all go to our separate dressers to get our clothes. I grab a black shirt with black pants and a black leather jacket with some boxers and a pair of socks. I strip down and put them all on before putting on my black high tops.

I look over at the other two to see Thalia wearing a pair of ripped black jeans, her _Death to Barbie_ t-shirt, her jacket and shoes.

Bianca is wearing similar stuff to me, just without the jacket.

"Let's go you two."

We run to the dining pavilion. When we enter, all talking stops. They look at me warily. They must know about yesterday.

"Please do whatever you were doing before we walked in." I tell everyone.

They all look away. We walk over to our table. Chiron stomps his hoof on the floor to get everyone's attention. Everyone turns to him. "The hunters are coming, but there won't be a Capture the Flag. They are in grief."

A boy who I think wasn't told asked, "Why?"

"Because Zoë Nightshade has died." I answer for Chiron.

 _5…_

 _4…_

 _3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

 _0…_

Everyone starts to talk loudly saying that Zoë can't be dead, until a hunting horn sounds in the distance.

"Let's all go greet the hunters." I suggest.

We file out of the pavilion to go see the Hunters of Artemis. We see them trudging up the hill looking downcast. Chiron runs to greet them with me.

"Hello Hunters." I say.

They immediately brighten up when they hear my voice.

"Hey Perce!" They all say.

I chuckle. Atalanta struts up, wagging her hips back and forth provocatively.

"Hello Perseus." She purrs.

"Atalanta! Remember your vow to me!" Artemis says from the middle of the group.

"Milady. You can't be saying that you haven't thought about it too." Atalanta remarks mischievously.

Artemis' face turns red with embarrassment. "I thought I told you NOT to say that in front of him. I'm not ready to tell him." She mumbles, hoping I don't hear, but I did.

"Artemis, now YOU have to remember your vow. But it's nice to know I'm loved."

If possible, Artemis' face turns even redder.

"It's OK Arty, I'm just teasing." She let's out a breath of relief. "But… Meet me in my cabin girls. You'll be staying there." I say. "But Artemis has to agree first."

The hunters all gave Artemis their best Puppy dog eyes. "Oh alright! Just don't let Annie give me those eyes!" Artemis yelled.

I smile mischievously. "Don't make _me_ use my Baby seal eyes. It makes even the toughest, women, cry." Her eyes widened comically.

"You wouldn't dare if you value your life!" I just chuckle.

 **A/N: Give me ideas! I live off your suggestions! When I get more ideas, I will use them to continue. I'm a little stuck.**


	2. Chapter 2: AN

**A/N: I'm Here To Tell You Readers That I Will Need People To Review And Tell Me Ideas For The Next Chapter. I've Got A Plot Already, But I Need More Ideas. Please Help Me.**

 **In Other News, I'm Looking For People Who Will PM Me And Give Me Simple Plots For New Stories And Chapters. Or Just Tell Me If I Got Something Wrong (Like A Character Name Or POV's) And Grammar Mistakes/ Spelling Mistakes.**

 **Remember To Review, Favorite, Vote, And Stay Elite.**

 **Signing Off,**

 **Elite_Quad (The Herobrine Slayer.)**


End file.
